1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming die and, more particularly, to a forming die for forming a head on a rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rope has two opposite ends each provided with a head made of a flexible sheet plate. The head has an annular shape and is enclosed around the peripheral wall of each of the two opposite ends of the rope so that each of the two opposite ends of the rope is clamped and bound by the head. However, the head is mounted on each of the two opposite ends of the rope by bonding or coating so that the head is easily detached from each of the two opposite ends of the rope due to a larger pulling force.